


Take it

by ChillyPsycho



Series: Hawksilver moments [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Control, Dominance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Take it off." Clint is in control.  Just pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it

“Take it off.” Clint stood in the shadows, his body propped up against the entrance way to their room. His razor sharp focus was directed on the bed across the room and his lover who was standing just in front of it.

“Sir?”

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” He added a bit of edge in his voice, observing the soft intake of breath and goosebumps rising across pale skin. The only sound in the room was the rustle of a shirt as it was unbuttoned and tossed to the side somewhere.

“The rest.” Pietro slid his hand down from where it rested over his collarbone, past his abdomen to pause on the top of his pants. With a quick flick he popped the button and slowly slid down the zipper. Putting his hands on his hips he slid them down, taking the rest of his clothing in one fluid movement. He stepped backwards out of them, taking a seat on the bed and sliding back so his head rested on the pillows.

“Now.” There was a challenge in the word as well as anticipation. Clint didn’t budge from his spot, only favoring Pietro with a shark tooth grin.

“Touch yourself. Show me how much of a slut you are.”

Keeping his gaze on Clint, Pietro’s finger’s gripped his cock in a loose grip, moving at a slow pace. With his other fingers he pinched and rubbed at his nipples, letting out small pleased hums.

“Like this?” Pietro glanced at Clint’ pants, seeing the telltale sign of an erection and licking his lips in anticipation.

“Yeah.” Clint’s voice was deeper than normal and filled with lust. ”Faster. I want to see you fall apart, covered in your own cum.” Breathless he watched as Pietro speed his hand up. He came quickly with a groan and coated his abdomen in white splatters.

Not giving the boy a chance to recover Clint barked out his next order. “Turn. Show me your tight hole. “you’re going to open yourself up for me.”

He let out a noise as Pietro stopped and rolled onto his stomach, raising himself so his butt was in the air and his legs spread apart. He paused only to rummage in the side drawer and take out both a tube of lube and a toy. Settling back he coated his fingers and pressed one against the small entrance, letting out a hiss as it went in. He began to work it open, taking a second finger quicker than expected. With the third he let out a loud moan and shifted his legs as he tried to press deeper.

Lost in his own pleasure once more he didn’t notice that Clint had moved into the room and diverged himself of his clothing. Calloused finger’s stroked across his cheeks before tugging his hand away.

“I want…” He struggled to search for the words.

“I know baby. Soon. You’ve been so good for me.” Leaning over he grabbed the toy and slowly worked it in, pausing every so often to make sure Pietro was okay.

“More. Please. Please, please.”

Taking pity on his boy, he began moving the toy in short quick thrusts, his other hand stroking him closer as he whispered endearments in his ear. With a yell, Pietro came once more, his back arching as he was overtaken.

Falling onto his side, Clint tucked the speedster against him and rubbed circles into his back as his breathing started to calm.

Pietro turned to face Clint his eyes darting downward. “You are still hard.”

“Take care of it.” He kept the command low, his dick twitching as Pietro’s eyes darkened at the order.

“Yessir. Please use me.”

Groaning Clint tugged the boys head down, moaning at the wet heat surrounding his dick. He let Pietro fix himself before letting himself go and fuck the boy’s mouth. Worked up by Pietro’s show he was already too close and watching the boy’s mouth slid along his dick only made him crazier. With a curse, he tugged the boy off and finished with a few quick jerks of his own hand, watching as his cum spread across Pietro’s face. The boy’s tongue darted out and licked a drop that was just above his lip. Reaching blindly Clint grabbed some cloth off the ground to clean the mess, softly wiping at Pietro’s face before moving down to their bodies.

Settling them into the bed he tugged his semi-conscious partner into his arms before covering them with the blanket. “Love you, baby boy.” Leaning closer he pressed a soft kiss to the side of his hair before joining him in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got on my Tumblr: lordofthedickrings.tumblr.com Please check me out over there since that's where I post most of my work and please leave comments; let me know what you think.


End file.
